


Breathe

by dylinda1



Category: Starfighter (Comic)
Genre: Basically Porn, Blindfolds, Dominance, M/M, Morning Sex, Smut, your welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-12
Updated: 2014-10-12
Packaged: 2018-02-20 23:07:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2446460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dylinda1/pseuds/dylinda1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cain and Abel start the day off with a little morning exercise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breathe

What could he have done in a past life to deserve this? To be honest he didn't even believe in reincarnation, just a sequence of events that made sense leading up to his out-of-the-blue new 'romance' with his fighter. It had been a week since they met, and he already knew Cains body like the back of his hand, he did have a photographic memory which wasn't exactly helping him at the moment, because now his thoughts were leading to filthy places. “Have some restrain Abel, you did it for all these years, focus on the task at hand” He scolded himself inwardly. It was then that he remembered where he was, who's bed he was currently in. Training had been late last night, and the men crashed out as soon as they reached their room. Usually Cain was the first up, but not so pleasant dreams had Abel up at dawn drowning himself in his own thoughts. 

It wasn't all bad, he got to look at the sadists usually smirking face fully relaxed – looking as if there wasn't a care in the word. Like all good things however it was short lived when the tell-tale grunts signaled his awakening and rough arms slid over Abels figure. “You know, im not a pillow Cain.”  
The bigger man too groggy to respond just pulled him in tighter. “But you are mine. Do not forget that, besides you weren't exactly complaining two day ago when I was fucking you senseless.” The blond could practically feel that asshole smiling over winning their little argument. Cain wasn't as smart as his navigator, but he knew when to take an opening when placed in front of him. The weaker man was red in frustration or embarrassment and he would be lying if he said it didn't turn him on.

“....Abel im hard.” It was almost comical at the way the boy spun around, trying to get distance and different topic going. Of course in vain, Cain was smarter and stronger and had tightened his grip before his blond morning snack could get away. Before any arguments could be made Cain ripped the younger males legs apart, settling into the gap and letting his erection fully harden from the contact with his lover. Without hesitation he latched onto the boys neck with his lips, sucking purple markings of what was his despite the pleas not to. “Please Cain... Its too early for this, we haven't even showered.” Abel had to be somewhat honest with himself, even if his mouth denied it between kisses the tightening on his pants screamed his arousal and it didnt take long for Cain to feel it either. Cool hands creeped into his pants and palmed at his flesh through the thin fabric of his briefs. “Nhh! Cain, please!” He breathed in wavering breaths begging the man to not torture him so much. As his impatience grew with the bigger mans apparent need to tease him he became more bold, wrapping his grip on the ripped shoulders and scratching at the skin until hisses were heard from the raven haired man. “Oh you wanna play rough huh? Fine by me 'dear'.

Not another word was spoken while Cain reached over the side of the bed grabbing at god knows what. Abel tilted his head back and gently stoked himself. If he had to do it himself he would shamelessly; if it meant it would calm the burning sensation within himself. When the man finally turned his attention towards him once again he bit his lips and moaned 'Cain' while massaging himself, fully aware of the drool falling from his mouth. The combination of chants and blush covering the boys body would be enough to put the most experienced harlot to shame and it sent electricity right to the fighters groin. “Stop touching yourself.” The demand was cold and firm, and let Abel know it wasn't up for discussion. He complied and opened his legs once again to allow better access to his body. “Not so fast, darling.”

“Wait what do you- wait- stop!” He had finally realized what Cain was looking for, something to blindfold him with. He was about to bark his protests when he heard the footsteps outside his doors of people going about their morning routine. He cursed silently, upset that he couldn't see and even more angry with the fact it made his cock twitch with excitement, and of course it wasnt unnoticed. 

He could now hear everything, the quickened breathing from the man gripping his hips to the sounds of chatter in the distance. He was thinking of ways to keep quiet when his erection was engulfed by warmth and he huffed. Cain spoiled him, and he would have to make a mental note to repay him later. He arched his back and let the man swallow him, swirling his tongue around the head and licking the underside. He covered his mouth to stifle a moan when hands shot up and gripped his wrist tightly. “Do not silence yourself, let them hear you, let them know that you are mine and only I can do this to you.” The feeling of hot breath ghosting his member distracted him, but he managed a nod and moaned silently. Those same hands began rubbing his pink taut nipples and made him groan louder. Cain was on a mission to have someone-anyone hear them and he would be sure to get that. He pushed his fingers into the others mouth and instructed the boy to suck them, while he continued stroking his dick. 

Once he was satisfied with the lubrication he wasted no time in shoving them inside, curling his finger and not waiting before plunging another in. Abel moaned louder and gripped the sheets while his ass was assaulted by his sex god. "Cain- FUCK!" His sweet spot was being prodded at and he was already seeing white. "Sorry pumpkin but I cant wait much longer"

And with that his butt was lifted slightly and he felt the slick penis at his entrance, and in a quick sliding motion he was in. The smell of sex in the air was strong, and with his senses heightened it hit him even harder. He threw his arms up and wrapped them around the bigger man and tried his best to line their faces up. "Cain, Cain, Cain! .... You belong to me." The dark haired mans pace picked up and his thrusts got more possessive. Abel could hear peoples voices die down as they neared the room, immediately knowing what was going on beyond the door before picking up their speed and leaving the hallway quickly. He relentlessly rocked into the boy til he was crying out his name and gripping him like his life depended on it before finally coating his stomach and Cain in cum who responded with erratic pounding and riding out his own orgasm. His rough body slumped next to his boyfriend and pulled him in for another short lived hug.

"...So wanna get something to eat?"

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, this is my first time actually sitting down and writing something so please be gentle with me. Please check out my tumblr too! Morticianprince.tumblr.com


End file.
